The Road to Paradise
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: It is the end of Humphrey's life, his time has finally expired. Now what happend after his death. A little cut-off story from Humphrey and his life asked from many people for me to write.


"…And that my friends is my story, the story of my life."

And with those final words, I had finally finished my story. Oh how long and hard my life has been. All the ups and downs, the friends I made and the family I lost. I watched and was present for all of my friends and families funerals. I watched from a distant as not to be taken as an intruder since they were apart of the other packs, but I still saw them get buried.

Watching everyone you knew and grew up with die on you, it really takes it's toll after the years. And when my mate died, that was the worst time in my life. No pain I had ever faced before could amount to losing Kate, not even dying. When you die, it's may hurt in the beginning but soon all that pain vanishes and your dead. But when you witness your mate , your life, die right in front of you that is true suffering.

The weeks after Kate died I woke up every morning depressed, weak, and just wanting to end my life. But I was one of the lucky ones. I had some Angels watching out for me. And I'm not talking about Guardian, I'm talking about my children.

Jake and Kailey saved me from my depression. In my time of weakness they came and stood by my side. They got me to have fun again. And the thing that lifted me completely out of depression was when I heard my daughter was pregnant. I was going to be a grandfather. I couldn't leave and not see my grand kids. And thanks to my kids I lived long enough to see my great grand kids born.

But now, after all the pain I have suffered and after all the trials I have gone through, I could finally be at peace. Tonight I could finally die. I do not fear death I welcome it with open paws. My time in this world is over, it's finally time for me to pass over and be with all of my loved ones.

Now don't get me wrong, I have also had plenty of great times here. I know I have been talking about all the pain I had suffered and all the bad things that happened to me, but there were plenty more good things that happened to me.

I had a loving family, and loyal friends. I ruled over one of the greatest packs in the world. Kate was the most beautiful, smartest, most loyal mate a wolf could ask for. I had an angel watching over me who I had befriended. He was more than just my protector, to me he was part of the family, even if he is an angel.

Then there's my kids, both possessed and not. Blaze, before possessed, was the best son a father could ask for. He was loyal and well mannered, but he also had a mind of his own and if he thought he knew better than he would do it even when he wasn't always right. But that's life. Jake and Kailey are just as great. All if them being the second best things to happen to me, first being Kate.

I have noticed that I have kept thinking to myself that everyone in my family is dead. Well that's not entirely true. Though he's not blood related he still is family. Smitty, being cursed from the possession of Sal, is forced to live through all eternity and can't die. He is immortal, poor wolf. Most would see that as a gift, but when you outlive everyone you get to know and your at your child's funerals you'll understand why it's a curse.

All of these thoughts ran through my mind as I walked slowly up to my den. I had left the ledge a little while ago without saying a word. I didn't have to, everyone knows what happens next. It would be hard for my kids, but they will get over it. They have their loved ones to look after them. I hope they will still live a good life after this. And hopefully they can see that this is a good thing, that my time to go is long over due.

I soon reaced my final destination of my life, my den. I stopped and looked at this mid-sized hole in the wall. So many good memory's came from this. Some of which in won't go into detail over, but others like raising my family, playing with my two beautiful children in it. Then there was the view when you exited the den. I always loved sunsets and sunrises, and this little spot gave me the perfect view of them. It was such a wonderful place, I sure will miss it.

I sighed and walked into what I have called home for the past couple of years. Not as good as the one I had back in the north, but still pretty good, I just couldn't complain. I looked around the den and saw the many drawing my kids made when they were pups.

Some were of stories in their life, like when Jake had an encounter with a bear and I stopped on from hurting him, then there were pictures of our familie. There was only actually one of our family and it stood out the most. It was the biggest and had the most detail. It still looked like a little pups drawing but it looked good for one.

A tear fell from my eye as I stared into it. I was so blessed to have such a great family, and nothing could make me stop loving them, not even a demonic possession.

I lyed down on the ground facing the picture of our familie and closed my eyes. And with a smile on my face I fell into an eternal sleep.

I woke up moments later. It couldn't have been that long since I fell asleep. All I remember was closing my eyes then opening up seconds later full of new energy. It was like I just blinked away my tiredness. It was weird, really weird.

I picked my head up and looked around. I saw that it was morning since the sun was shinning through the entrance of my den. That was a really good sleep. I fealt like I was five years younger. I got up with ease. This was all so weird, what was going on. I walked over to the entrance of my den without any of my bones creaking or groaning. When I got to the entrance I saw my kids coming over to my den. I smiled and waved at them. But they just kept walking.

It wasn't like them to ignore me, something is going on. I waited in the entrance of the den until they were right next to the den. I tried to stop them but what happened next freaked the heck out of me. They just walked right through me. I became wide eyed and stared down at my body. Now I knew something was wrong.

I turned around and saw my kids looking at something. I became curious as to what was in my den. I walked over and around them and when I saw what they were looking at everything befam to make sence.

Mright in front of me lyed, well me. I was lying down in the same position as when I fell asleep. That's when I recalled the events of last night. I now knew what was going on. I was now officially, dead.

I saw my kids begging me to get up but I knew they knew I would never open my eyes again. They began to weep from the death of me. I didn't like seeing them like this but I still stood there and put my arms around them trying to comfort them. Not that it did anything since I wasn't actually there and that they couldn't feel me. But what can I say, it's fatherly instinct.

I started following them wherever they went that day. I walked with them every step of the way. All the way up to my funeral.

I say by as I listened to everyone who spoke of me. It seemed that everyone who had lost their memory after the battle had gained it back. They talked about how great of a leader I was and how brave I was. They talked about all my accomplishments I had made and how they were glad to have served under me.

Yhe last of the speakers were Jake and Kailey. The talked about how great of a father I was to them and how they loved me and wished me the best of luck in the afterlife. After they finished speaking they buried my body, and then they started to howl. I listened to all the mournful howls and remembered something. I remembered how I was dead and howled and everyone heard me. I wondered if it would work again. It was worth a try.

I lifted my head into the sky and began to howl with them. But it wasn't a mournful howl, it was a howl of happiness. And like expected everyone stopped and listened wide eyed as I howled. They knew I was here and began to smile and joined in with my howl. The mood had changed from depressed to slightly joyful.

The howls continued on for hours mourning my death and many just stayed around just to hear me howl. I had to admit, even if I was dead it was still a pretty fun day. But everything has to come to an end, and it did.

"I see you're having fun." I familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around and what I saw made my jaw drop. It was McCabe! My dead brother who I hadn't seen in forever.

"McCabe, is that you?" I asked makeing sure.

He smiled and laughed,"Yes, it's me. Long time no see little bro. Well for you at least."

I looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean for me ?" I asked.

"I've never really left you, I've been looking out for you all these years, as have many others." He explained to me.

"Well where are the others?"

"They can't come here, only I can. And before you ask me why, it's because I'm a reaper. I was given this 'job' when I died. Suits me don't you think?" He asked.

"You know, I'm not really surprised about this. It fits you really well."

"Well it kind of has to, only certain wolves can become reapers. I just happened to be one of those few out of millions." He told me. I just nodded.

"Now that's enough talk, let's get you to the others."

After he said that black wings came from his back and flew at me. I screamed in surprise from the sudden actions but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. And he didn't, he just hovered above me and touched my head with his paw. After he did that I just disappeared from Jasper and reapeared in what looked like the northern part of Jasper.

I looked over to McCabe with a confused face. He didn't even have to look at me to know what was goong through my head.

"This is you're paradise. This is the place you love the most. It is where you will spend the rest of eternity, and where many others are already staying." He explained.

"You mean that, that everyone is already here?" I asked. He nodded.

"Then where are they?" I questioned.

"Why don't you turn around." Said an angelic voice, a voice I had not heared in many long years.

I turned around and what I saw brought tears of joy to my eyes. Behind me stood everyone I had ever loved, all of my family and friends. I just couldn't believe it. After so long I am finally with then again. The first thing I did was run over to Kate and brought her into a big hug. Something I had been waiting to do for a long time.

Then I wrnt to everyone else, Earl, my parents, Blake, David, Andy, everyone. It was a very happy moment for me. One I had been waiting a long time for. And now I finally did it.

I finally found peace and was reunited with everyone. Everything was great, and nothing could go wron. Because we're in paradise. Everything is perfect here, and now my life is perfect because now it is compleate again. And I don't have to worry about it never ending because it won't. This will last forever, and I couldn't wish for anything better.

My story is now over, I have died and there is nothing else for me to do but sit back, relax, and spend plenty of time with all my loved ones.

**Well I think this is pretty good, it's a little something that had been asked for so I delivered. Hope you guts enjoyed this little cut-off of Humprey and his life. **

**Peace Out**


End file.
